The treatment of water, and recycling water for reuse, commonly involves a variety of stages and various systems for effective treatment to increase the quality of the water. With water treatment, the removal of impurities, suspended solids and the like is desirable, but often involves a number of stages. Wastewater systems generally comprise a number of chambers such as a primary chamber(s) used for anaerobic breakdown and a secondary chamber(s) for aerobic breakdown of waste products, with wastewater being swiftly moved from one chamber to another, and then from the final chamber(s) into say a subterranean dispersal field.
Such a system may not be as thorough as desired, particularly in respect of the treatment of suspended solids before being discharged into a dispersal field.
It is a non-limiting object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the treatment of wastewater that overcomes at least some of the above mentioned problems, or which provides the public with a useful choice.
It is a further non-limiting object of the present invention to provide a method of treatment of wastewater that overcomes at least some of the above mentioned problems, or which provides the public with a useful choice.
It is a further non-limiting object of the present invention to provide a system for the treatment of wastewater that overcomes at least some of the above mentioned problems, or which provides the public with a useful choice.